IG-88
IG-88 was a famous bounty hunter in the Force Galaxy during the Galactic Civil War era, who was originally designed as an assassin droid for the use of the Galactic Empire, but when he was activated he blasted his way out of the laboratory in which he was designed and proceeded to upload his personality into three identical IG-series bodies, creating four IG-88s. The original IG-88 designated himself IG-88A, and the others were named B, C and D in order of activation. The four droids reactivated a fifth assassin droid, designated IG-72, and the five droids proceeded to slay all the Humans in the facility before escaping in seperate ships, with IG-72 going in one shuttle and the four IG-88s taking another. IG-88A decreed that, as machines, the IG-88s were superior in every way to organisms, and plotted to take over the Galaxy for droidkind. Using their skills of infiltration the IG-88s managed to take over Mechnus III, a droid manufacturing planet that was responsible for the creation of the majority of the droids in the Galaxy. IG-88C proceeded to upload the plans of IG-88 into every droid in the Galaxy, creating a huge army for the four droids. In the meantime, IG-88B decided to spread the name of IG-88 by taking up bounty hunting. B travelled around the Galaxy completing dangerous and near-impossible missions, and IG-88 was soon as famous (or infamous) as bounty hunters like Boba Fett and Dengar. When Darth Vader required bounty hunters to track down the Millenium Falcon, IG-88B was one of the hunters who was requested. However, IG-88B was soon proved to be more dedicated to his bounty hunting career than he was to IG-88A's plans, as he continued to pursue Boba Fett in an attempt to take out his competition. Boba was eventually able to fire an EMP at the IG-88B and destroy the droid with concussion grenades, much to the suprise of the other IG-88s. Meanwhile, IG-88A was planning to upload his consciousness into the Second Death Star, thus becoming the most powerful droid in the Galaxy. IG-88C and IG-88D were later destroyed in an attempt to get revenge on Boba Fett for the destruction of their comrade, but IG-88A was too busy working on his plans to care. He manafuctured every worker droid for the construction project of the Second Death Star on Mechanus III and was therefore able to easily sneak his consciousness into the computer core, and thus taking over the station. In his new body, IG-88A fooled around with the Emperor, as he enjoyed shutting lift doors in the old man's face to see the look of suprise on his face. When the Battle of Endor started, IG-88A complied with the Imperial commands and fired on Rebel Ships, destroying the likes of the Redemption more for fun than to remove a threat. However, like the Empire that had created both him and his new body, IG-88 severely underestimated the Rebels, and his consciousness was obliterated when the Death Star was destroyed. His last thoughts before his death were "I think, therefore I am. I destroy, therefore I endure." Ig-88a.jpg|IG-88A Ig-88b.jpg|IG-88B Ig-88c.jpg|IG-88C Ig-88d.jpg|IG-88D Category:Members